


Hatred

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 蛇狗：小天狼星蛇哈：哈利狮狗：Sirius狮哈：Harry所以这是一个蛇狗强狮哈ntr狮狗的故事





	Hatred

他把身下不停挣扎着的人的双腕交叠，用整个身体的力量压住对方，只听得气喘吁吁的声音带上了几分无奈与焦急，小天狼星因此满意地笑了，他低头，亲吻对方的动作可以算得上是温柔：“宝贝，别白费力气了……”

Harry被Sirius保护得太好了了，小天狼星想，他沿着Harry裸露的脖颈嗅到胸部，衬衫早就被他撕得破破烂烂，那双诱人的乳房小巧地挺翘着，因为Harry的挣扎而抖动个不停。夸张的是，小天狼星还闻到了Harry身上独特的体香。

的确是极品，他想，下身因为Harry通红的双眼和不屈的眼神在隐隐抽动，他用手轻抚男孩的脸颊，将揉成一团的内裤往后者小小的嘴巴里塞地更深。不知道有多少人幻想过这样对他，把那些勾勒出优秀线条的布料撕开，露出几块牛奶般白嫩的皮肤，被钳制住的时候，那双绿色的眼睛带着惊恐与愤怒，他从没被这样对待过，连挣扎的反应都是迟缓的，而小天狼星把他压倒在床，不顾他骂骂咧咧的尖叫声，一把拽下了棉制的白内裤，又塞进了他自己的嘴巴里。

斯莱特林欣赏了一会儿男孩作呕的表情，他轻笑着听Harry粗重的鼻息。格兰芬多委屈极了，但又骂不出声，他唔嗯着，仍旧试图从小天狼星的钳制下挣脱，他的眼睛狠狠地瞪向小天狼星，以一种哈利自认为是威胁的方式，却不想这让小天狼星更加得口干舌燥了。

“操，你他妈的可真是……”他忍不住去舔弄Harry的乳房，埋首在温热的胸脯间，Harry被闷住的尖叫声急切又高昂，格兰芬多拼命地蹬动双腿，可因为体型的巨大差距，Harry根本没有推动小天狼星半分。

“他们每晚都想着你手淫。”小天狼星停止了亲吻，他觉得好笑，但又轻柔地蹭掉了Harry眼角的泪水，“他们想像你在床上的样子，猜你会和哈利一样放荡，真不公平，只有Sirius那小子自己能用你。”

说着，他的手滑到了Harry的穴口，指尖在缝隙上停留滑动，他身下的人儿疯狂地摇头，小天狼星甚至在那双湿润的美丽的眼睛里看到了恳求。

Harry Potter在求他。

小天狼星的内心被极度的愉悦填满了。那些个记忆闪过眼前，是无数个Harry昂首漠然的样子，小天狼星知道对方从来就看不起斯莱特林，看不起自己……哪怕是他们擦肩而过时，Harry也只会当他不存在一般，连看都没有看过一眼。

可Harry满眼都是Sirius。格兰芬多的蠢货，和詹姆·波特这种泥巴种爱好者混在一起，成绩差他半截，平日里只知道惹是生非，却征服了全校男生都渴望的美人。

他承认这是嫉妒，也承认这是一种渴望。小天狼星没考虑过竞争些什么，Harry于他不过是别人的婊子，他要抢来羞辱一番好好地过把瘾。这便是他全部的想法。

他早就见过无数次哈利被轮奸的样子，这也让他更渴望看到Harry的反应。他在松开双腕时顺势扯掉塞嘴的内裤，瞬间，他便被Harry狠狠地甩了一巴掌。

“混蛋！”Harry撑起上身，作势要蹬开压在他身上的小天狼星，“给我滚！”

这一巴掌是预料外的。小天狼星愣在原地反应了片刻，他仍是吃惊的面容，但还是及时拉住了Harry的脚踝，他一把拽倒男孩轻盈的身体，没用多大力气便把人再度制住，斯莱特林的怒火逐渐攀升，他猛地抓住Harry的下巴，强迫对方看向自己：“你这个臭婊子——”

而Harry轻蔑地瞪着他。

他不再废话，也不再逗弄对方，怒意催促着小天狼星，他只想立马操进Harry的体内，然后射到最深处，把这婊子从里到外地留下属于他的痕迹。

小天狼星根本没有润滑，他操哈利的时候从来不用准备，可Harry显然做不到，他把手指狠狠地插进了对方的阴道，感受到里面还远远不够湿滑。

 

“啊啊……别……！”异物入侵让Harry的身体瞬间瘫软了下去，他扯着小天狼星的长袍，口气却没有任何变化，“给我……滚出去……嗯啊……”

“还和我用这种口气说话？嗯？”小天狼星胡乱地插着，根本不考虑节奏和深度，他知道这种肆意会彻底地伤到对方，可他不在乎，他的眼里只有因此挣扎呻吟着的Harry——男孩的确是漂亮极了，裸露的肩头不停地耸动着，皮肤也变得透粉起来。

“不要……啊啊啊啊……疼……停下……”Harry不停地蹬动床单，双手去抓小天狼星飞快的右手，可是他根本无法阻止对方的动作，便又去挡自己的私处，尽管这也是徒劳。他的蜜穴被小天狼星玩弄地噗嗤作响，Harry的身体抽搐着，再也无法压抑自己的情绪，他大哭起来，脑袋胡乱地摇动——

“Sirius……”Harry抽动鼻子，脸蛋被泪水弄花，纤长的睫毛颤如蝶翼，让人升腾起凌虐的快感，小天狼星卯足了劲，把手指抽插地更快了，他恶劣地问：“你是在叫谁？嗯？叫我吗？”

Harry没有力气也没有心情去回答他的调笑了，他绷紧了身子，屁股一抬一落，悬在空中的脚趾蜷缩，显然是就快要到了，他的表情狂乱又迷茫，还夹杂着明显的厌恶，那张小小的脸蛋潮红至极，更显五官的精致与艳丽，可偏偏是这样的长相，平日里一皱眉一瞥眼便都是清冷模样，让小天狼星受尽折磨。

而哈利不同，一眼一笑都是引诱的，看他的眼睛永远有所期待。

他的手指持续地戳刺软肉，感受到紧夹着他的内壁愈湿愈热，他的耳边是Harry带着哭腔的娇喘与痛喊，他仍能感受到身下人儿徒劳的挣扎，在小天狼星眼底的是即将要高潮的尤物，被性折磨得精疲力尽，却又因此而有别种风情。

高潮的那一刻，Harry小小的尖叫声可爱极了，让小天狼星顾不得其他，俯身偏要去吻抽泣着的男孩，后者唔嗯着扭头，把好看的眉眼皱起，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇也抿了起来。

“还在和我装，臭婊子。”小天狼星冷冷地说，又去使劲地握住Harry的下巴，逼迫对方正视自己的眼睛，他故意伸出舌头，威胁地停留在Harry的嘴巴前，并不意外抵住他胸前的双手蜷缩成拳，更加用力地推拒着。

小天狼星轻笑，他非常享受这一刻的操控感，享受他将舌头抵住Harry紧闭的唇间时后者惊恐的表情。他转而捏住Harry的下巴，哪怕不张嘴也没关系，他哧溜哧溜地舔着Harry的嘴唇，听起来是如此的猥亵，让刚刚平复了一些的Harry又无助地抽噎起来。

男孩唔嗯的声音刺激着他，小天狼星解放了早就硬地老高的肉棒，在亲吻的同时用空闲出的手不停抚动，准备迎接一会儿的饕宴。他从嘴巴移开，放小男孩急促地呼吸，又去舔Harry柔嫩的脸颊和脖颈，他啄吻着，丝毫不去理会对方软绵绵的威胁，松开的另一只手拦住了Harry的细腰，他们紧贴在一起，挺起的老二抵住了Harry被蹂躏得发红的肉穴，引得男孩一阵惊喘。

“怎么？他没操过你？”小天狼星明知故问，Harry早就被Sirius开了苞是霍格沃茨无人不知的旖闻，那只臭狗向每一个人显摆自己得到了Harry的初夜，那天晚上，斯莱特林寝室集体的手淫幻想都是在Sirius面前轮奸他的小骚货。

“你不配……在我面前提……提他……”只是如此情景下，Harry仍在嘴硬，他断断续续地说，胸脯起起伏伏，勾得小天狼星又去搓揉那两团软肉，Harry闷哼着，伸手去抓小天狼星不安分的双手，却又被反钳住手腕。

“不配？”这个词戳中了小天狼星的逆鳞，“你说我不配？”

他便在话音刚落的瞬间一下操进了Harry的阴道，相撞的肉体发出巨大声音，而Harry发出的尖叫声更为尖厉，肉棒毫无准备地破开湿热的阴唇直抵最深处，那一瞬间，Harry觉得自己就快要被撕裂了。还不等他反应过来，小天狼星便开始又狠又快地抽插。

“啊啊啊啊！救救我，Sirius——”Harry已然意识混乱了，挣扎的幅度像是疯了一般，他哭得凄厉，再也管不了那么多，“求你了……！停……求求你……嗯啊……”

 

小天狼星只用一只空闲的左手便把男孩的脚踝都握住，将Harry的双腿并拢，然后抗在了一边的肩膀上，他俯身下压，把男孩的身体折叠到极致，因为对方的求饶和尖叫而满意地大笑。Harry的体内好似天堂，紧咬住肉棒的内壁又热又滑，每一次抽出时的触感都像是挽留，他低声呻吟，沿着男孩因为汗水而发光的下颚线条逐渐吻下，直到被他的操弄搞得晃动个不停的乳房，小天狼星欣喜地感受着Harry的节奏，看到Harry不得不主动地扭动腰肢去接受自己的抽插来减轻痛苦，他故意地问：“喜欢我的老二吗？操得这么深，你一定爽歪了。”

Harry红着眼睛可怜兮兮地摇头。身体被他顶弄得摇晃着，呻吟声也随之抖动。小天狼星心痒难耐，哪怕他已经插到最深处了，却也缓解不了这种想要彻底融入对方的感觉。

“我要灌满你。”他说，“我要把你彻底操开，用精液填满你下面的小嘴巴——”

他快要到了，而Harry哭着求道：“不要……”

小天狼星射在最里面，整个人压在男孩娇小的身上，只觉得小Harry闷声在他胸前呜咽了什么，他却还在余韵中又操了几下，肉棒搅动被精液淫水的热穴时发出了黏糊糊的声响，他因为高潮的爽快而低吼着。

等到一切慢慢消散后，小天狼星的耳边只能听到自己的喘息和Harry低低的哭声。

“里面感觉真好，我都不想出来了。”他继续用下流的话刺激Harry，观察着对方屈辱的表情。小天狼星仍有力气，他故意用最缓的速度抽出肉棒，为蜜穴吐出肉棒的情景倒吸了一口气，Harry的下身被他折磨得通红，又因为各种体液湿答答的，软肉抽动着吐出了一些白浊，小天狼星咂嘴，“你吃了这么多我的精液，搞不好要怀孕了。”

这句话把Harry吓得抽气，颤抖的身体绷得更紧了些，缓慢流出小穴的精液都被猛然缩动的穴肉挤得更多了些。

小天狼星满意地笑，他把Harry搂在怀里，最后又亲吻了许久。他享受着格兰芬多细弱的呻吟，计算着Sirius回来的时间。

他期待着对方看到这一幕的反应。


End file.
